Japan's Crazy Day
by Angel-TurtleKING
Summary: The first thing Japan saw when he woke up, was Italy in a dress.


*Authors note*  
This story is a realistic fiction and any/all similarities to real life are purely coincidental.  
This is also my very first story so don't hate... `.'  
*SECOND CHAPTER* quotation key- ' '= thoughts " "=talking * *=authors note  
_

**It was a normal day for the shy nation ****known as**** Japan; the sun was shining, the cherry blossoms blooming, but the smell of pasta covered every inch of his kitchen. As Japan walked into the room his nostrils filled with the contrast of italian cuisine and japanese climate presenting a slightly pleasant aroma that Japan would have almost allowed if it wasn't for the green robes attached to Italy's body.**

**"****I am Italia… oh~", Italy sang bouncing to the beat of his hyperactive melody.**

**"****I-italy-san w-what are you wearing… its defying your t-true g-g-gender," Japan stuttered in small sentences.**

**"****Japan, oh well I started to make pasta and while mixing the sauce I sort of got burnt by a pan and spilt some onto my clothes. When I went to find replacement clothes the dress was in the dryer and now it feels so comfy I don't want to remove it, Italy said with a hum to the end.**

**"****Also…," he began "Don't I look pretty!" Italy shouted in excitement giving a small twirl on each syllable. Japan was about to give an explanation of protest when, " Italy, what the god verdammt are you wearing, also quit twirling your about to give Japan a nosebleed!" Germany's voice raged in both anger and astonishment, ****the sound ringed**** throughout the ****Asian's**** home.**

**"****N-no G-germany...I was not about to bleed from Italys twirling ah... I wasn't honestly," Japan's stuttering out once more.**

**"****Ah look Germany Germany Japans shy, look look his cheeks are glowing pink." Italy's hyper voice sing songed all the while gathering the young asian nation into a big warm bear hug.**

**"****PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE MY PERSONAL SPACE!" Japan yelled in defiance jumping onto a small mat holding a cup of tea from out of no-where.**

**"****Okay, okay; but you guys didn't answer my question," Itay began with the sheepish waving of two hands in front of his chest. "Do. I. Look. Pretty?" Italy asked emphasizing the words in his sentence with the small wriggling of his index finger.**

**"****Italy, you need to change!" Germany yelled raising one fist in the air as he scolded the young ****Italian.**

**At the small knock of the front door Japan excused himself from the other two nations leaving Ludwig to handle the trouble making nation in order to greet his guest. Upon opening the door Japan is greeted by England, Turkey, Greece, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, France, Canada, America, China, and Russia. Before even getting a quick hello, the eleven nations hurried inside nearly crushing the ****Asian**** nation if not for England ****and**** Greece holding him up. After checking Japan for injury and judging there was none they began to walk into the large living room to join all of the other nations.**

**"****Germany Germany help,"yelled Italy. Japan glanced toward the German who was currently rubbing his temples showing the clear sign of stress. While Greece chased Italy around who was obviously holding one of his cats. Jumping up onto a coffee table Italy held the cat to his chest making swift movements every time Greece dived for him, also giving Japan and everyone else in the room a clear view of his 'undies'.**

**"****Italy why aren't you wearing the undies I gave you for the dress," France piped up clearly showing a face of disappointment.**

**"****France," Germany spoke quietly. "YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE ITALY THE DRESS!" He screamed raising his gun in the air.**

**"****I made the dress, and gave it to Ita." Hungary said calmly with one eyebrow pointed up in irritation.**

**"****Honestly,its not like you people haven't seen him in a dress before." France inquired furrowing his brow, after twenty seconds of silence ****everyone besides ****Austria, Prussia, France, and Hungary all jumped up and yelled "What!"**

**"****Honestly, I knew this German was holding back on my little Italian...never seen him in a dress hah****a-**** probably made Italy so scared he wouldn't even wear his favorite color humph.", ****F****rance said furrowing his brow even more as he crossed his arms together.**

**"I thought the awesome me raised you better than that!" Prussia hollered over France's ****in****audible mumbling****s**** about "****S****tupid Germans torturing his adorable Feli."**

**"****Eh but didn't Austria start making me where boys clothes when he found out I was a boy." The Italian piped up as all the eyes in the room turned to him.**

**"****W-well that is true Italy...but that was because...um…" Austria tried to come up with a good answer. After ten second the Italy protection mob turned to Austria.**

**"****Well...hey I am not the one who is yelling at him this very second about how he's wearing a dress...and I didn't get mad when I found out Italy was actually a guy…" Austria said. Earning a sigh from Hungary who then turned back to the large brute German man in front of her.**

**"****You!", she exclaimed. "Should just be a shamed of yourself. The way my Italy dresses is in your control by a mere shred of nothing. He could wear a bunny suit to training one day and you wouldn't be allowed to say anything about it." She finished then turned to Italy and smiled.**

**"****Italy, I left that box of clothes at Austria's house you can get them whenever you'd like to." Hungary said.**

**"****Eh why don't we have Italy come with us and away from these haters so that Hungary can make sure they fit." France said.**

**"****Eh~ maybe we should do that." Austria agreed.**

**After two seconds of contemplating the options Italy followed his big brother France, and the two married nations.**

**"****Are you coming with us?" France asked Prussia gesturing to the door the other three nations just walked through.**

**"****Oh no." Prussia said. "You see...I have a very foolish brother that is not as awesome as me needs to be taught on how to accept others that don't act like him." France seemed happy with this answer and then followed after the small nation family. Prussia then turned to the other remaining nations. "Germany." He said. "Follow me, we're going to...train."**

**Ludwig didn't seem to notice the angry scowl Gilbert gave him, and gave a swift nod then followed his older brother out of the house. It took two seconds before the remaining nations heard a giant smack and what sounded like two ****German's**** yelling at each other, then the harsh screeching sound of a car driving away.**

**"****I'm very sorry for the way things went." Japan said apologetically.**

**"****It wasn't exactly my intention for anyone to visit really...So why did you guys decide to visit."**

**"****Oh yeah dude!" America said. "I was trying to teach Canada how to throw a baseball and it landed in your yard somehow."**

**"****My plane was shot down by a flying baseball and I ended up crashing here." Russia said shooting a murderous glare at the two twin nations.**

**"****America told you why…" Canada said shyly.**

**"****Italy had my cat." Greece said.**

**"****I thought he was coming to see you so I decided to follow him." Turkey said referring to the quiet ****Greek.**

**"****I was being chased around by that wanker!" England wreathed in anger.**

**"****One of my pet pandas got on the loose and came here." China claimed.**

**Japan then sighed at all the problems that lay in front of him then smiled at all the nations in front of him. So after Russia was sent home on a replacement plane, Greece went looking for his cat again ****because**** Italy took it with him, America got his baseball, Turkey left for no reason to be there, and China found his panda chewing on some bamboo. ****It was decided ****England ****should stay th****e night. **

**Th****en,**** after what Japan seemed to think would be the end of a crazy day…**

**"****Fairy unicorn don't hit the flutter muffins." England's voice was heard from the hot springs.**

**'****England's talking to himself again.' Japan thought as he spent the rest of the night trying to figure out ****if**** the tea was drugged.**


End file.
